


[Podfic] Weighing of the Heart by scifigrl47

by UstolemyNAME



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UstolemyNAME/pseuds/UstolemyNAME
Summary: Steve Rogers hasn't really had a particularly easy life. He's struggled along, he's proud of himself, he's self-sufficient and capable and he works damn hard. He has friends and a purpose and he's only a few semesters from graduating college. He's managed, but his life has been far from easy.That's mostly because of a slight filing error.The last thing that Steve needed was someone to watch over him. The only thing that his Guardian Angel needs is a second chance to make a first impression.





	[Podfic] Weighing of the Heart by scifigrl47

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dr_Fumbles_McStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Weighing of the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/824001) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



> Update: So I fixed the glitch with the music in chapter 4. I don't know what happened! I think my computer just doesn't like this song...

****

**Title:** [Weighing of the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/824001/chapters/1562470)  
**Author** : [Scifigrl47](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47)  
**Reader:** UstolemyNAME  
**Length:**  7:07:54  
**Download Link:**

(Via Drive):

[MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1KC3gGTGDrL9xV8HZb-5UcRPKzeXVsijd) | [M4B](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1dkvLcOof04c1lWPPQ_52xoGpiLhwFRjN)


End file.
